Abandoned Factory
The Abandoned Factory (廃工場, Hai Kōjō) is an area accessible from the Forest Pier by way of the boat. Features When first entering from the Forest Pier, the area is silent, dark, and desolate, consisting of a waterway lined by strange fungus-like growths. Following the water, Urotsuki will pass by a poster depicting an abstract prohibition sign, a broken window, and a round sculpture similar to those found in the Forest Pier being overtaken by foliage. The second area has industrial music and is filled with large and small pipes and some fungi. At the end of this area is a lighted doorway that connects to the next area. The hallway between the second and third area is barren except for windows lining the wall and a metal grate at the end, which Urotsuki can step onto out of the boat. The third area consists of metal ladders and staircases, with the occasional fungus growing in some places. To the leftmost area is a bench where Urotsuki can sit. The very bottom of the area is filled with shallow water, construction barriers, and four numbered archways, all of which are blocked off except for the third. If you walk up to the fourth archway, a white creature with a large eye can be seen. The next area consists of several smaller culverts with railed conveyor systems overhead. To the right are a large amount of fungi in an unreachable room. Continuing on, there is a room with graffiti resembling a flower or butterfly on the wall, and a ladder to the northeast and south. The southern ladder leads to a floating door, which turns out to be a black and red head with a stray left eye in a dark hallway. This hallway is under construction, blocked on both sides by traffic cones. An odd creature wades around in the water here, and reacts to the marginal effect. The northern ladder leads to another hallway with more culverts, fungi, and construction barriers (whether this indicates further additions in future versions is unknown). The path continues to an area with a metal grated ceiling, more graffiti visble on the leftmost wall, and more of the prohibition signs, exiting to a sewer with a blob-like creature wading through it. Continuing onward leads to Urotsuki getting suddenly eaten by a large red monster (WARNING: it mades a loud noise) quite similar to Yume Nikki's Big Red. Urotsuki will then find herself in a completely different area resembling Yume Nikki's Windmill World with pinwheels and an object in the center of them resembling a fern fiddlehead. A second ring of pinwheels southeast of the first surrounds a group of stone buildings, one of which is able to be entered. The building's interior is very dark with an eerie, windy soundtrack. Going left or right (the area loops), Urotsuki will find some pendant lights hanging from chains. Going north, there will be more lights and the same type of pinwheels found outside of the building. At the top is a door marked with an ornate pattern above it that leads to the Radiant Ruins. boat.png|Worst theme park ever. factory graffiti.png|A rather unexpectedly pleasant graffiti. graffiti.png|Urotsuki contemplates the unreachable graffiti. weird door.png|The strange door reached from the southern ladder. Big Red.png|H-hi there. Big Red 2.png|I knew having the Cake effect was a bad idea. Category:Locations